Talk:Cabbie/@comment-4864675-20121202212514
I just need to say something... These two are just beautiful together. I was watching that Teenage Dream video, and I was just...I don't know, kind of in a daze. I was looking at The Blonde Squad moments. And I finally took time to realize like...the outcome of their relationship. Usually during Cabbie moments I get too excited to even think about what they mean, and how they connect to other episodes. This was the first time. The Blonde Squad meant something. It showed how much Robbie cared about her. I am convinced he is in love with her. Their relationship has grown so much since the first episode, when they didn't even interact. Then their kiss came, but I really don't think it meant anything to either of them. Cat kissed him because she wanted him to stop, and Robbie only wanted her to meet his parents because he was...well, desperate. They've both changed, and over that time, I guess Robbie grew feelings for Cat. Cat changed A LOT, and maybe that's what made Robbie have feelings for her. Like, she was more than just some girl who was bipolar and took everything as an insult. So he decided to ask her to Prome. And that's when he started losing hope in her. And in Jade Gets Crushed, he had the cutouts of her, maybe to make himself feel...kind of with her in a way? I felt like in that episode and Who Did It To Trina? he was just REALLY desperate, so he kept making things up or having cutouts. And Cat the whole time was just oblivious. Then we had The Breakfast Bunch, but they were all out of character, but I still loved how Dan put their roles together even though that didn't happen in the original. So by the time A Christmas Tori came around, I guess he wanted to impress her with a nice present and just to make her happy. In Tori and Jade's Playdate, I guess he wanted to make out with her, and it just slipped out. And his face when she said he was gross, that's another bit of hope gone. When she said she would maybe give him a hug if he helped her pass out batteries in Driving Tori Crazy, that made him gain a little hope. Then the Blonde Squad, he seemed very confident and stuff around Cat, until Evan came. Evan kind of ruined it for Robbie, you could clearly see Robbie was jealous. And Cat looked so in love and happy with him, I don't think Robbie wanted to ruin it. But when he hurt her, Robbie probably had a tiny bit of hope, so he just sang Cat the song...which *sigh* backfired. Poor Robbie. :( So after that long, horrible, painful, wait for a new episode all summer we got Wanko's Warehouse, which showed Robbie still cares about Cat when he pulled her away from the lasers, and Cat surprisingly flirted with Robbie when she rubbed his chest. Then The Hambone King came, when we not only got to see Robbie's feelings for Cat, but Cat showed how much she cared about Robbie when she kissed him on the cheek and how she stayed with him when he was hurt. She finally returned it. Then we had Tori Fixes Beck and Jade, which Cat kind of used Robbie in that one scene so he would let the butterfly out, though it was really cute. Next we have the big One Thousand Blueberry Balls. The kiss, jealous Cat. IT ALL MAKES SENSE NOW. Cat finally realized that she might have feelings for Robbie. This makes me think that all this time, Cat hasn't been oblivious, she's just been running from her feelings, the whole time. And in One Thousand Blueberry Balls we'll get to see Cat finally realize it. We are really lucky to have a ship that's developed this much. If you ever feel hopeless, think of The Hambone King, The Blonde Squad, and One Thousand Blueberry Balls. Those episodes, those three episodes all meant something. And if you sit here and take the time (a loonggg time) to think about it, Dan has been planning this beautiful relationship from the start...and he can't just forget about it and have Cat date another guy in Sam and Cat. Doesn't that just seem silly? I've never been this obsessed with something in my life to actually write something this long. I love Cabbie with all my heart, and just a few days ago I was going to stop shipping it, but now I've realized how much I love it and I should be grateful.